moi, amoureuse?
by rossignol-chan
Summary: ben, c'est un nouveau couple, je dis pas les noms, mais, c'est facile à deviner donc... Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait, c'es ma 1 fic. couple hétéro (p-e yaoi en fond)
1. chapitre 1

**Titre:** Moi, amoureuse?

**Auteur:** Rossignol-Chan

**Commentaire:** bon, ok, j'ai vu que le style d'écriture de cette fic était vraiment pas beau, je ferai mieux dans les prochains chapitres, mais là, je suis trop paresseuse pour changer les petits problèmes…

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Qui l'aurait cru? Moi, amoureuse! Pourtant, c'est vrai.  
Aujourd'hui, je pense encore à lui, si je dis « encore », c'est que je pense toujours

à lui. Ses yeux m'obsèdent, j'aimerais tellement qu'ils se posent sur moi. Sa bouche m'obsède, j'aimerais pourvoir l'embrasser, même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vue. Son corps m'obsède, il est si beau, tellement musclé.  
Je rêve qu'il s'approche de moi et qu'il me dise :  
-…noha appelle la lune! Konoha appelle la lune! Ah! Tiens, tu remues, c'est un bon début.  
-FERME-LA! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX BON SANG? TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS OCCUPÉE?  
-Là je te reconnais enfin, s'exclame Ibiki, mon « meilleur » ami. Et puis, occupée à quoi? À rêver à quelque chose qui ne se passera jamais?  
-T'aurais quand même pu t'abstenir sur ce coup là, c'est vraiment méchant, dit-je en faisant la moue.  
-prends le pas comme ça! Je voulais juste t'ouvrir les yeux. Ce type ne voudra jamais d'une hystérique comme toi dans sa vie.

Et voila, c'est comme ça à chaque matins, à chaque fois où l'on prend un thé, assis bien confortablement sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant. Il me radote toujours les mêmes trucs, je sais qu'il le fait pour mon bien, pour que je ne m'accroche pas à un rêve irréalisable, et pour que je n'oublie pas de vivre, mais, quand même, ça me fait de la peine.

Au bout d'un moment, il se lève et dit :

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, viens, on a des missions à faire.  
-OUAIS! Criai-je, évidement, je n'oublie pas d'envoyer valser ma chaise en me levant.  
-Alors dépêche-toi, si tu veux avoir des bonnes missions à te mettre sous la dent.  
-TU PARLES QUE JE VEUX! J'ESPÈRE QU'IL Y AURA DES MISSIONS « A » BIEN REMPLIES!

Peut-être même des assassinats, qui sait?

YATA! Dépêche toi!

Et je me mets à courir comme une folle jusqu'à la tour de l'hokage. Eh oui, c'est moi! J'ai la réputation d'être une psychopathe excitée!

Toue à coup, je m'arrête brusquement. OH NON! Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il n'aime pas ça? Je meurs, ça, c'est sur!  
-Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu, me demande Ibiki.  
-Pour rien…, je réfléchissais.  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu as un air abattue?  
-Mmh, fis-je pour toutes réponses.

Puis, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je me tourne vers Ibiki, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
-Euh… réflexions faites, je préférais l'autre face, dit-il.  
-Ibiki-i-i?  
-Euh…non…  
-Ça ne te tenterait pas de mourir durant la prochaine mission? Comme ça, moi aussi, le matin, je pourrais me recueillir à la stèle. C'est une bonne idée tu ne trouves pas?

QUOI? Hurle le principal intéressé. T'ES TOMBÉE SUR LA TÊTE! PLUTÔT MOURIR!  
-C'est justement ce que je te demande de faire!  
-C'était une expression!

Et, il disparaît dans un nuage de poussière. Pff… Il est de mauvais poils ce matin celui-là1  
Bon, je devrais peut-être me remettre en route, sinon, je suis bonne pour me taper des missions de rang B ou C.  
Pendant que je marche, mes pensées s'égarent peu à peu.  
Évidement, de pense à lui, c'est pas de ma faute, je suis accro.  
Il est tellement beau, il est tellement intelligent, en plus, il ne laisse jamais tomber ses amis lorsqu'il se bat.  
Je voudrais fondre dans son regard, ses yeux sont si beaux. Son œil gris, si chaleureux, qui démontre toute la bonté qui émane de lui, et toute la tristesse de son passé. Et l'œil rouge, son sharingan, qui démontre toute sa force et son intelligence.Mais, ces yeux, ils ne se sont jamais posé sur moi.  
Minute, pourquoi est-ce que je me torture comme ça? C'est pourtant clair comme de l'eau de roche.  
Les gars n'ont jamais été attirés par moi, je suis plutôt de celles qui les effrais. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait avec lui?  
Son type de fille, se serait plutôt… plutôt…attendez, que je réfléchisse, son genre de fille, ce serait plutôt… Kurenai. Elle est bien plus belle que moi. Et, bien plus forte aussi, moi, en mission avec lui, je ne serrais qu'un fardeau. Elle est intelligente, gentille, et, surtout, surtout, pas hystérique.  
AH! JE LA HAIS! C'est sur qu'ils vont finir ensemble ces deux-là.  
En plus, il sait qu'elle existe, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je suis sure qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, non, mais, qui pourrait ne pas tomber sous son charme? Et, je suis sure qu'elle ne lui est pas indifférente non plus!  
ET MERDE! ÇA ME FAIT ROYALEMENT CHIER TOUT ÇA!  
C'est décidé, à partir, à partir, de maintenant, je serai plus discrète, plus mignonne et, surtout, je ne serai pas une psychopathe excitée.  
-VOUS ALLEZ VOIR! VOUS NE ME RECONNAITREZ PLUS! ATTENTION, LA NOUVELLE MOI, PLUS DISCRTÈTE ET PLUS MIMI ARRIVE!

Oups, j'ai pensé à voix haute, vérifions qu'il n'y ait personne autour de moi… Mais, où suis-je?  
-Merde! Je me suis perdue! Dans mon propre village en plus!  
-On dirait que t'es mal partie, me dit une voix.  
-Quoi? J'entend une voix?... Hé, la voix! Expliques toi, on dirait que je suis mal partie pour quoi? RÉPOND! JE NE PERMETTRAI À PERSONNE DE SE FOUTRE DE MOI! ENCORE MOINS UNE VOIX QUI SORT DE NULLE PART!

Pour être plus discrète, t'es mal partie pour être plus discrète et plus mimi, comme tu dis, continue la voix, et je ne sors pas de nulle part, je suis juste derrière toi. Retourne toi.

De quoi il se mêle lui?  
Je me retourne et…  
Oh mon dieu!  
« Il » est et me regarde avec, visiblement, un sourire amusé.  
Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! La créature de mes rêves se tient là, devant moi, et je reste bouche bée comme une idiote. Mais, n'empêche qu'ill est là, lui, qui hante mes pensées.

_Kakashi_.

* * *

Vala! Vala!

Bon, d'accord, c'est pas super, mais, c'est pas grave, c'est juste un début.  
Kakashi : Avoue le, que t'as pas de talent.  
Moi : Toi, la ferme!  
Anko (arborant un sourire sadique) :Si tu veux, je peux le pendre et là, il va la fermer!  
Kakashi : …  
Moi : …  
Kakashi (sortant une camisole de force) : Je peux?  
Moi (goutte de sueur) :non, mais, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi ces persos là?

En tout cas, vous voulez me dire que vous avez aimé, que vous avez détesté, que les persossont bien/mal choisi?  
Un seul mot :Reviews!


	2. chapitre 2

**Titre:** Moi, amoureuse?

**Auteur:** Rossignol-Chan

**Commentaire: **Vala la suite et je suis très contente de voir qu'il y en a qui aime bien! J'aimerais aussi préciser que les pro kakashi/Kurenai ne vont peut-être pas aimer, et surtout ceux qui aime bien le personnage de kurenai.

Shikappeps : Youpi, t'aimes ma fic! Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vais faire attention, juste pour toi, mais, tu vois, c'est qu'elles sont attirées par moi, il y a des substances en nous qui s'attirent comme pour la gravité ou les aimants, bon, ok, je me la ferme! Maintenant, lis la suite stp!

Ishime : Contente que le couple te plaise, car, j'en suis assez fière, mais, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, c'est un peu trop…bizarre. La suite je te l adonnes ne t'inquiètes pas, et pour la camisole de force, t'étais d'accord, ben, j'ai jamais dit qu'il ne l'avais pas mis… (Anko : Ah! Le rat!)

Yunapix : Visiblement, t'aimes la fic! J'aime bien la tienne, c'est la première fois que j'aime une fic où il y a du Kaka/Iru (Kakashi : Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est lire la fic, pas connaître tes états d'âmes!) Ok! Ok! Vala Vala!

Valy : Ouais! Vive le Kaka/ank! (Ouh…. ça sonne plutôt mal ça!) Bon ben, la suite ci-dessous!

Kyo : Go Ankooo! Go Ankooo! Go! Go! Go Ankoooooo! Ben si t'aimes la fic, lis la suite!

Chapitre 2 :

C'est pas vrai?

Kakashi est devant moi?

Bon, que faire? Allez, t'es pas là pour rien! Espèce de cerveau à 2 cennes! Crétin! Bon, apparemment, il ne fonctionne pas le machin wue j'ai entre les deux orreilles!

Ok! Première chose, enlever le stress.

Respire.

Re-e-e-espi-i-i-ire.

Je t'ai dis de te calmer!

Bon, passons au plan B :c'est un rêve. Ce n'est qu'un rêve un peu plus réaliste que les autres. C'est vrai peut-être que tu sens le vent sur la peaus et le sol ferme sous tes pieds, mais, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on est dans un rêve ma petite?

…

On se pince! Logique1 C'est comme avec les genjutsus, la douleur nous fait revenir à la réalité. Oui, ma vieille je suis bien fière de ton génie. Mais là, ça pourrait au moins fonctionner non? Merde, ça ne marche vraiment pas! J'en suis rendue à me mutiler que ça ne marche toujours pas!

À ta place, j'arrêterais de faire ça.

J'T'AI JAMAIS DIT DE TE METTRE À MA PLACE!

…

Oh non! Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire là? J'ai crié après Kakashi, bon, c'est fait, il me déteste. Je peux au moins m'expliquer non?

Je suis profondément désolé, je suis sur les nerfs et… Pourquoi tu ris?

Pour rien, t'es drôle c'est tout.

Ok, mettons. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et où est-ce qu'on est?

Je me promène et, on est dans la forêt de l'est.

Tu n'est pas un Juunin qui s'occuper d'une équipe de Genins toi?

Oui, mais, aujourd'hui, on se repose, on recommence les missions demain.

Ah, d'accord…_let's go, trouve un sujet de conversation, t'es capable ma grande!_... Et là vas-tu au village?

Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire.

Bon ben euh… veux-tu qu'on y aille ensemble?

Ok.

Ouais! Anko, tu peux arrêter de retenir ton souffle, tout s'est bien passé. Tu as réussi à avoir une vraie conversation sérieuse avec kakashi. Non, mais, tu te rends compte?

OUI JE ME RENDS COMPTE! YOUPI-I-I!

Oh non! Je crois que j'ai encore pensé à voix haute, et merde, il faut vraimjent que j'arrête de faire ça, j'ai l'air tarée!

En plus, il me regarde…

Bon, Anko, t'es toute rouge là… Oh! Espèce d'idiote! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis-ça? Tu le sais pourtant que c'est plus fort que toi, si on que tu es rouge, tu le deviendras encore plus.

Tu te rends compte de quoi?

Euh…hi! Non rien.

Il eu un rictus, enfin, ça en avait l'air, mais, je ne vois pas vraiment sa bouche donc…

T'es vraiment drôle toi, remarqua-t-il. Allez, on se met en marche?

Oui.

Nous marchâmes ainsi, main dans la mai, au soleil couchant, c'eut été le coup de foudre au premier regard.

Non, je plaisante.

Ouh… Ça me fait plutôt étrange d'être « gaga » comme ça. Maudit Kakashi, qui t'a permis de me faire tomber amoureuse de toi?

Plus sérieusement, on marche, mais, l'atmosphère est tellement tendue que je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche. Ah! Je suis moi-même tendue, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je marche à côté de lui, et encore moins que je lui parle.

…

Wo! C'est moi ou je suis en train de tomber?

…

Non, je suis définitivement en train de tomber.

QUI EST-CE QUI A FAIT ÇA QUE JE LE TU!

Anko, tu as trébuché sur une racine, me répond calmement kakashi.

Et alors? Un arbre, c'est vivant et tout ce qui est vivant, je peux le tuer. N'oublies pas que tu parles à une grande habituée du massacre… hehehe! _Oups, j'aurais peut-être du me la fermer là! Ah! Moi pis ma grande gueule! _

D'accord, je ne l'oublierai pas, on peut continuer6 Il y a des gens qui m'attendent et puis, j'ai faim.

Hé Oh! On est ensemble, tu pourrais peut-être oublier ton estomac quelques minutes non?

Oui, le temps que je bute cette racine et on repart.

Ce n'est qu'une racine.

Faux, c'est une question d'image et de vengeance personnelle.

Bien, fais comme tu veux, soupira-t-il.

C'est effectivement ce que j'ai fait et je peux vous dire que la pauvre petite racine, je l'ai haché en 8000 morceaux! Quel plaisir. Pour ma défense, je dirais qu'elle le méritait.

Peuh! Dommage, Ça ne saigne même pas une racine! grimaçai-je.

C'est une racine, rien qu'une racine! fit kakashi, exaspéré.

Et, on est reparti.

Quand j'y pense, il a dit que des gens l'attendaient, mais, il aurait pu partir sans moi s'il était pressé. Non, il m'attendait. Ooooh! C'est trop mignon!

…

Anko, arrête de te faire de faux espoirs.

…

On commence à apercevoir le village. Déjà! Non, mais, ça n'a pas duré assez longtemps! Ok, maintenant, on recule. Bon, peut-être que Kakashi n'accepterais pas ça.

Oh non! Nous sommes à côté d'une maison. Ce qui veut dire que je devrai quitter Kakashi, merde!

Kakashi-kun…, fait quelqu'un derrière nous.

Kakashi et moi, on se retourne d'un même mouvement, wow, on est syncro, esperons que ce sera pareil la nuit… Ok, ta gueule Anko!

Merde! La personne devant nous est Kurenai. Ah! La maudite pute!

Et v'la Asuma qui s'pointe. Lui, il est correct, il me semble gentil, mais pour Kurenai, je ne suis pas capable de la respirer celle-là.

T'es en retard, dit Asuma.

Oui, renchérit miss « garce-de-service » _bon, ok, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai _je croyais que tu viendrais vite puisque c'est moi. _Non, mais, pour qui elle se prend?_

Non, mais,c'est pas vrai, on dirait qu'elle se penche un peu juste pour mettre ses seins en valeur. Pff… On dirait que son surnom lui colle à la peau. En plus, Kakashi regarde sa poitrine, finalement, les rumeurs qui courent à son sujet sont peut-être vraies.

Bon, ben, bye Anko, me dit-il sur un ton neutre, même pas un petit peu chaleureux, juste neutre.

Anko? Fait Kurenai. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Kakashi! Que fais-tu avec elle, elle m'est vraiment inférieure, _pff… même pas vrai!... bon, ok, un p'tit peu, mais, juste un peu hein!_ Ne me dit pas que tu la préfères a moi?

calme-toi Kurenai, on s'est juste rencontré en chemin, répond-il.

Ah! Le rat, alors, comme ça, je ne suis que « la-fille-rencontrée-en-chemin » pour toi? Bien, dans ce cas, c'est décidé, je ne t'aime plus!

…

Bon, ok, ce n'est pas vrai, je t'aime trop pour décider ça d'un coup de tête là, mais, quand même, MAUDIT QUE T'ES CHIANT!

Ah! Non, mais, regardez moi cette pétasse de première qui me sourit comme si de rien n'était!

Bye Anko, me dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle se veut amical, mais, qui, si vous voulez mon avis, ressemble plus qu ton que quelqu'un utilise lorsqu'il regarde un cafard indésirable onduler sur le plancher de sa cuisine.

_Va brûler en enfer! _Bye.

Kurenai, je te jure que je vais te tuer, je le savais que tu aimais kakashi! J'espère que ton sang est de la même couleur que t'es yeux, j'aime le sang d'un rouge écarlate!

Aaah… Le sang… Mmm… Ce seul mot suffit pour me redonner le sourire.

Allez, on y va, direction la tour de l'hokage, ouh… peut-être que je tuerai des gens aujourd'hui, et il y aura du sang qui giclera partout! YOUPI! On y va!

Petit coup d'œil à l'heure avent…

MERDE! JE SUIS EN RETARD DE TROIS HEURES! C'EST SUR QUE JE VAIS JUSTE AVOIR DES MISSIONS D! MAUDIT!

Bon, ok, ma journée, en a peut-être valu la peine, mais là, j'espère que je n'aurai jamais à choisir entre Kakashi et le sang, ce serait trop dur de trancher…

Vala, un autre chapitre de terminer, ok, je dois avouer que j'ai pas mal tarder sur ce coup là et j'en suis désolé, c'est juste que ça me disait rien.

Kakashi : pff… plutôt dire tout de suite que t'es nulle.

Moi : Dis donc, tu sais, j'ai pas encore fini la fic et des fins inattendu, ça existe, je pourrais peut-être te faire finir avec Gai toi!

Kakshi : non, tu ne ferais pas ça tout de même…

Moi : tu pari?

Anko : oh yeah, moi je veux je veux, j'adore la torture psychologique!

Kakashi : pff… gai ça serait quand même mieux que toi, anko.

Moi : bon alors, c'est décidé.

Gai : nooooooooooooon! Pis moi dans tout ca!

Moi : oki oki c'est vrai!

Kakashi : moi, ze veux kurenai!

Ps : dans les prochains jours je ne serai pas chez nous, donc, c'est certain que je ne taperai pas la suite, je serai en Italie! Oui oui, mes amis français, juste a coté de vous, bon, ok c'n'est pas si proche que ça, mais si on compare le trajet France/Italie et Québec/Italie, c'est un ti peu moins long, en tout cas, je vais apporter des feuilles pour écrire ne vous inquiétez pas


End file.
